In His Embrace
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: Knock. Knock. 2:29 A.M. and someone is knocking on Yamamoto Takeshi's door. 80Fem!27


Two knocks reverberated through the silence.

A pair of chestnut eyes opened groggily and the Rain guardian of the Vongola Decima looked around drowsily not fully comprehending what was happening at the moment. Out of habit he looked at the digital clock on his bed stand.

2:29 blared a mocking blue in the darkness.

He slowly got up from his bed and made his way over to the door, his sleep deprived mind picking some choice words for whoever had knocked on his door. He was usually a pretty understanding guy, but there were some thing that he just couldn't take.

Like being woken up at 2:29.

So he opened the door, peering out into the lightly lit hallway and what he saw made him forget the words that had been half formed on his lips. His anger left him and now he wished his biggest problem was that someone had woken him up at 2:29.

Because there in the quiet hallway of the Vongola mansion stood a teary eyed Tsuna.

Orange eyes looked up at him with undisguised hurt and before he knew what he was doing he found himself pulling the brown haired girl into his room, not asking the questions that anyone else would have asked her.

He just let her cry and hold onto him, not minding as she leaked salty tears and snot onto his bed shirt. He felt his rain flames seep out, the light blue flames desperately trying to soothe some hurt that he couldn't comprehend.

However soon enough Tsuna was sleeping in his embrace and it was only after he wiped away the traces of tears that he allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy her presence. He squeezed her a little closer and breathed in her heavenly scent.

Then he looked at the clock and saw 3:31 and decided that he should get back to sleep. He pulled up the covers and placed the lightest of kisses on Tsuna's forehead. The brunette snuggled into him, her arms tightening she was flush against her Rain guardian.

Yamamoto never slept so well in his life.

When he woke up the next morning he figured it was a one time thing as Tsuna blushed desperately and apologized before running to her own room. She couldn't look him in the eye all day and Gokudera threw a hissy fit, believing that he had done something to upset her.

He laughed and Tsuna swore he hadn't done anything.

It was like it never happen.

_Knock. Knock._

2:32

Tsuna's desperate eyes.

4:13

A kiss on the forehead.

Every night since the first Yamamoto would start the night alone and end up with the Vongola's pride and joy curled up against him.

Four months past this way before anything happened to interrupt the late night cuddles. It was only when Tsuna, who couldn't seem to sleep until she was in the security of Yamamoto's room started to take naps on the baseball player's lap and shoulder that anyone got suspicious.

When Reborn found out and took the two of them to Shamal the doctor had informed with a smile that Yamamoto and his flames were the only thing that could make Tsuna fall asleep. Her mind had become dependent on the soothing blue flames while her body needed his to feel safe.

Yamamoto couldn't remember a time when Tsuna had blushed so hard, or had apologized so much. It had taken a few minutes before he could assure her that he wasn't angry, and that she was welcome to his bedroom anytime, that she could even start the nights there if she wanted.

Tsuna's face lit up again and she was about to protest before Yamamoto reminded her that it would be easier on him if she would just start in his room.

She stopped her face still red as she looked down and nodded shyly in the affirmative.

That night Tsuna arrived at his room at 10:49 and he welcomed her with a smile. She was so wonderfully embarrassed as she climbed into his bed and stayed that way for the first week. She always fell asleep quickly the exhaustion caused by the time that she didn't sleep until 3 in the morning getting to her.

It was only two weeks in when she had finally caught up that Tsuna had been awake for Yamamoto's habitual good night forehead kiss. She had blushed so desperately and had stuttered whenever she saw him the day after, but soon she was use to the good night kiss.

But Yamamoto didn't think he'd ever get use to soft lips pressing against his own.

Years past like this and almost every night the two slept in each other's arms.

Then one night before they gave each other their customary good night kiss Tsuna spoke, "Tomorrow I'm going to go see Byakuran about peace." she said quietly.

"Really?" he asks, knowing there's more to the thought.

"W…will you be my guard? Hayato is begging me to take one but I know that if I take anyone other then him or you he'll be hurt and Hayato isn't the best for peace negotiations." she mumbled and Yamamoto laughed, pressing his lips to her forehead the way he had done since her first night in his arms.

"Of course." he whispered and Tsuna reached up and kissed his lips and without another thought to the matter the two fell asleep.

Tomorrow came all too quickly.

Bullets fly and he's scared to hold her, scared that she'll fall asleep like she always does in his embrace, but he can't help himself, he's so scared, he picks her up and tells her it's going to be okay.

She's losing so much blood.

And her eyes close like they always do in his embrace.


End file.
